Heimdall: City of New Love
by NekoSasu
Summary: RegalxZelos I rarely see this pairing so I wanted to write one!  Yaoi later on. Not in Part 1 though. No like, no read! R&R pleez!
1. Part 1, Day 1, Heimdall

Thanks to CutePresea, the ages and heights are all correct (I hope) So thanks, CutePresea, for helping me with that.

Anywho, on with the disclaimer: I don't own ToS, I don't claim to, although it would be nice to. This is a work of my own mind and if it has any likeness or exactly the sameness as someone else's (not that it probably will cuz there's like no Regalos...) then I apologize. Nothing from this story was plagerized(sp?) (wow I suck at spelling XD)

* * *

**Part 1 Scene: Heimdall Inn approx. 8 P.M. Day 1**

"Alright guys, time to pack it in." Lloyd Irving; he was seventeen and about five foot eight. His spiky brown hair that matched the color of his eyes drooped a bit due to the sweat caused by an earlier battle. As he began unbuttoning his tight, red shirt in an effort to relieve the heat, he announced, "We only have four rooms so that means two people per. Any preferences on who you'd like to sleep with?"

Colette Brunel immediately spoke up. "If it's okay with you Lloyd…" Lloyd responded with a quick nod in reply. Colette, who was sixteen and five foot two, was the Chosen of Sylvarant. The blond girl moved closer to Lloyd, happy she'd be staying with him.

"I'd like to share a room with Presea." Genis Sage, the twelve year old black mage of the group stood only at about four foot eight, making him the shortest in the group. The half-elf's silver hair shimmered in the candlelit corridor.

"But—" Presea Combatir was a cursed child. Althogh she had the appearance or a twelve year old, she was nearly twenty-eight! Lloyd had cut her off saying:

"Okay, Genis! Anyone else?"

"I'd prefer to share with Sheena, if it's okay with her." Raine Sage, Genis's older sister, was about twenty-three years old. The half-elf woman stood at about five foot five, also with silver hair that resembled her sibling's.

"Fine by me, considering my other options," Sheena Fujibayashi, the nineteen year old assassin girl, said. Sheena, who wore her hair in a terra-twist style, was a fledgling assassin from the village of Mizuho and wore a traditional kimono.

"Okay then. Well, Zelos, Regal, that leaves—" Lloyd was cut off by a screaming Zelos.

"WHAT!? I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THIS GARGANTUAN!?" Zelos Wilder; the pretty boy. He was about five foot ten and twenty-two years old with his pink, sleeveless trench coat that accented his beautiful bright red locks.

"Hmm…" Regal sighed softly and semi-inwardly. Regal Bryant was about six foot two with long, messy periwinkle color hair. The convict just stood still, frowning as usual. Knowing Zelos wouldn't have stopped his hissy-fit, Regal picked him up and hefted him over his shoulder and brought him into the room they would be sharing.


	2. Part 2, Day 1, Heimdall

Okay, part 2 is up. I already have part 3 written, all I have to do is type it and upload it. Which, I expect to be done later today. And I'm also in the midst of writing part 4. This one ends kind of cutely, I think, so yeah. I'll just leave you to it...

Disclaimer!: I don't own ToS, the characters of it, or anything remotely close to it, nor do I claim to.

* * *

Part 2 Scene: Heimdall Inn approx. 11 P.M. Day 1

Later that night, Regal sat awake on the side of the bed he and Zelos were made to share. It was all he could do to hold back tears. Zelos sat up and placed a hand on the big man's shoulder.

"You okay, big guy?" Zelos was curious. "Regal, I…I want to get to know you. I may seem like an ass and I may have completely shown that before, but I'm interested in getting to know you better than anyone else." Zelos stared into Regal's blue eyes, his own similarly blue eyes shining back as bright and beautiful as the full moon that could be seen from the window.

"Zelos, you're…You're…sigh" Regal knew exactly what he wanted to say, however he didn't want Zelos to think he was stupid for saying it. "Zelos, you're the only one only one other than Alicia to ever care that much about me. Thank you." At this point, Regal fell atop Zelos, sobbing. Zelos held him in a tight embrace.

Regal began explaining his past; how he grew up living in the streets, his entire life of poverty, until… "When I finally came to Palmacosta, I wandered into a building looking for food. And ten years later, I was head of the company. That's when I met Alicia, Presea's older sister…And…well, you know what happened after that…" Regal lifted his hands and his handcuffs clinked together. He lowered his head.

Zelos realized that to a degree, he and Regal were alike. He hugged him from behind. At that moment, the hotel hostess came to the door. "Phone call, Mister Wilder," she said. Zelos told Regal he'd be back soon and with that, he went to the phone on the reception desk.

"Zelos, you need to come home as soon as you can! It's Seles! She's…she's dead!!!"

"Oh, no…But I…but…AARRG!" He hung up without another word. But his concern did not lie with the fact that his only family was dead. His mind was still wrapped around Regal. He'd never been attracted to guys, but there was just something about Regal that made his heart just melt.

He sluggishly made his way to the room and upon arrival, he heard the rustling of the bed sheets. He opened the door to find Regal staring blankly out the window. "Regal…?" Just the sound of Zelos's voice made Regal come to his senses. By now, the Tethe'allan Chosen had almost completely forgotten the phone call he'd received. "Regal, I know this may sound like something I'm making up, but I fell like…like Alicia's speaking to me. I can…see her. She says she wants you to be happy. She wants you to know she's gone, that she wants you to move on. She doesn't want you dwelling on the past." When Regal looked at Zelos, he saw not the red-headed Chosen, but his beloved Alicia.

Regal hugged Zelos tight, never wanting to let go, the young angel hugging right back with exactly the same feeling. "Zelos, we need some sleep. Come." He opened his cuffed together arms to the bed. Zelos got comfortable and Regal climbed in after him, Zelos shifting due to the added weight on the bed. He placed a hand on Regal's muscular hip.

"Is it okay if I leave my hand here?" Zelos asked, a little uncomfortably, but hoping he'd say yes.

"More than okay, my friend." Zelos smiled, then began to drift off to sleep.

The two fell asleep like this. Regal forgetting the pain of Alicia's death; Zelos forgetting the death of his sister; both to soon after find a new love for eachother.

Lloyd had woken up after hearing the voices of Zelos and Regal in the next room over. "Are they talking like they're friends?" He shrugged it off. His eyes then shifted to the body next to him. _Colette's been sleeping like a rock lately…_Keeping this in mind, he pulled her closer, hoping she wouldn't notice n the morning.


	3. Part 3, Day 2, Heimdall

Whew, part three is done. I left this one open, but part four will explain more about the end part. I won't spoil anything though.

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS blah blah blah, you know the drill...

* * *

Part 3 Scene: Heimdall Inn Day 2 approx. 10 A.M.

Zelos awoke, remembering his talk with Regal the night before. He twitched his finger to find that it was still in the same place it had been. Yet, he couldn't tell what, but something was different about it. Like it was…heavier! He lifted the sheet to see why and found that while he was sleeping, Regal's hands had wound up on Zelos's. Seeing this made Zelos blush a little. Well, more than a little, more like matching the color of his hair type blush!

Then, he heard Regal stir. This made him jump a little, but he made sure his hand stayed as still as possible so as not to awaken the sleeping giant. "Alicia…abandon…nmmm…love for…" There was a long pause and Zelos didn't know whether to keep listening or to ignore it. And then…"Zelos…"

Zelos's eyes widened in shock. "Abandon his love for…me? Regal loves me?" Even though Zelos was speaking in a whisper, Regal woke up.

"What's all this?" he mumbled.

Zelos's face lit up again. "N-nothing!" he stammered. He took a whiff of the air to smell food cooking. "Uh…uh, smells like b-breakfast is-is cooking."

Regal knew he was changing the subject. But, unbeknownst to Zelos, Regal had heard what Zelos had said. The sad truth was, _I really DO love Zelos!_ _But I can't let HIM know that…He-he's not allowed!!!_

Though they had only known eachother for about a week, and provided the situation they met up in, Regal felt an…attachment to Zelos. _But why HIM!? HIM! Not even a HER! I'm supposed to love GIRLS, aren't I? _(no Regal, you're supposed to love ZELOS!!!)

All he could do was stare as Zelos got changed fairly slowly right in front of him. _Damnit Zelos, why must you torture me like this!? _It didn't take him long to finish, and when Zelos was done Regal was still staring into space. He snapped his gloved fingers in Regal's face. "Hello, Tethe'allah to Regal?" Regal snapped out of it. "Get dressed, doofus, we gotta go eat. Don't wanna be late for Lloyd's duel with Kratos."

"You go on ahead, Zelos." Zelos nodded and left, only to stand outside the door and listen in case Regal talked again.

Regal lifted his hands a little to look at his handcuffs that kept him tethered to his love for Alicia. They were hi punishment. "Alicia wants me to be happy, huh. Heh…" He clenched his hands into fists and put them together. Then, he pulled them apart fairly forcefully and the shackles shattered. "If I abandon my love for you, I can finally be happy."

Recalling what Regal had mutterd in his sleep the night before, tears welled up in Zelos's eyes. He silently bawled and ran for the door.

Finishing getting dressed, he whispered, "I'm sorry…Alicia." And with that, he left to join up with his friends for breakfast.

Sheena had heard Zelos coming, but even so, she wasn't ready when he plowed into her. "AAH! Zelos, you dumbass, watch where you're going!" He sat up off of her and she noticed him wipe tears from his eyes. Knowing it took a lot to make Zelos cry, she looped an arm around his shoulders. "What's the matter, Zelos? I haven't seen you this upset since I dumped you and even then you didn't cry!"

"I can't tell you…At least not here." He sniffled.

"Come on, let's go for a walk so you can explain. Raine, will you guys wait for us?" Sheena asked.

"Of course, Sheena. We have to, remember? You're the only one in our party who can form pacts."

"Oh yeah…" And she and Zelos left for the woods.

At that moment, Regal could be seen exiting the inn. Raine stared him down, a questioning look coming across her face. "What did you do to Zelos!?

"What are you talking about, Raine? I didn't do anything to him." Regal was completely confused.

"Well, he just ran out of the inn and trampled Sheena. You were the only one to talk to him, let alone even seeing him, before hand, so I kind of jumped to conclusion… Anyway, he and Sheena just left to go for a walk. If you go now, you might still be able to catch them." She looked at his wrists. _His handcuffs are gone!_ "Regal, where are your handcuffs?"

"I just decided I should move on in life; I'm not gonna dwell on the past anymore. Anyway, did you see what way they went? I really need to talk to Zelos." Zelos was crying and that meant Sheena was probably making it worse.

She pointed to the woods across the river. "Thanks, Raine." Not taking his eyes off the wooded area, he hugged her and took off in that direction, leaving Raine dumbfounded.

"Um…Professor Raine, what just happened there?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't…know…"

As Regal ran through the lightly forested expanse, dodging trees like it was his job, he thought of why Zelos might be crying and knew EXACTLY why. _Crap…I have to get to him. I have to explain! _He continued his dead sprint, until he heard his love sob. As he approached the source of the incessant crying, he did not like what he saw.


	4. Part 4, Day 2, Heimdall

Part 4 Scene: Heimdall Woods Day 2 Approx. 10:30 A.M.

Through the clearing, he saw Sheena running at him, full speed, her cards drawn, ready to fight. Regal was confused; why would Sheena be fighting me over this? _She has no place. And as much as I'd like to hurt her, I can't…_

As she approached, she readied what appeared to be a Pyre Seal. Regal simply slapped the card away and lightly flipped Sheena to the ground and ran on.

From here, he could see Zelos, so he called out to him. Obviously, Zelos heard him because he recoiled a bit. "Don't go anywhere, Zelos! I need to explain!" He slowed to a stop and sat next to Zelos, pulling him a little closer. "Why are you upset?"

"You should know…" he replied.

"Of course, but I need to hear what you heard."

"Something about abandoning your love for me that I didn't even know you had!" Zelos was becoming even more upset.

"Zelos, there's a reason. I had a dream last night where Alicia visited me. She said she really HAD talked to you and only wanted me to be happy. She told me the only way that'd happen was to aband—"

"Abandon your love for me, right?"

"No for HER!"

"Then why'd you say MY name?" Regal could see that Zelos had understood the gist of what he'd meant.

"Because. Zelos there must have been a pause somewhere there because Alicia had asked me who else I loved. And you're the only one I DO love." He looked away a bit shamed, for why, he didn't know. "But now you must hate me, am I correct?" He asked, a bit saddened.

"If you came out here to apologize and explain this stuff to me, how COULD I hate you? You loved me enough to find out why exactly I was sad and make things right." He hugged Regal. "Fact is, I love you, too." At this he kissed Regal on the cheek.

Regal blushed madly, thinking of what might happen next. And then…

"POWER SEAL PINION!"

Without either of them knowing, Sheena had stuck a card to Regal's back and yelled the…incantation?…which caused Regal to lurch forward to his stomach, laying flat on the ground.

"Sheena, stop!" Zelos shouted. "Relax! He explained everything; I'm fine now, no need to attack Regal anymore." He drew his sword. "But you…You fed me LIES! You told me he'd never love me back like I loved him. All this time you had me BELIEVING that and now it turns out to be your own jealousy!?"

"J-jealous? Of-of you and Re-rega-regal? I-impossible! No way I'd be jealous of you!" She was completely lying through her teeth. She was ENTIRELY jealous.

"Face it, Sheena, it's over between what we used to have. Never again will that happen."

"What do you mean, Zelos?"

"I mean I'll never date you again. But you should consider yourself lucky; I usually don't give second chances at friendship." He re-sheathed his sword and turned to Regal, who was now sitting up. "Regal, will you…Will you go out with me?" ((Yeah Zelos, it's kind of already been established…))

Regal stood. "Of course, Zelos. I'd never say no to you." He put his finger under Zelos's chin to lift it up and placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "Now come on, you two, we have to get back so we're not late for the duel."


End file.
